


“I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.”

by IrIsh_Misfit



Series: 10 Things I Hate about you! [1]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit





	“I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.”

“I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair.”

Emily and Mac had known each other ever since they were kids, they had been together going on 2 years now. Emily had moved in with him about 6 months ago at his telling her too.

She leans against the door frame, watching him sleep….it was the only time he was ever quiet. He looked peaceful, nice, and somewhat happy, it was moments like this she knew she loved him…..those moments usually didn’t last long.

“Stop staring at me bitch.” He growls flipping to his other side.

Emily shakes her head and leaves the bedroom making sure to slam the door behind her.

“What the fuck…..was that about bitch?” Mac grumbles coming through the house rubbing his eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Emily grins.

“Fucking slamming the door…..you know I was fuckin sleeping”

“Fuck you …you was not sleeping”

“No you was slamming fuckin doors”

Emily laughed as she put the coffee on, and threw some bacon into a pan.

“I don’t know why the fuck your laughing bitch” Mac growled stepping into the kitchen.

“I’m laughing at your ass, stomping through the house, getting all loud.”

“Bitch, who the fuck do you think you are?” Mac’s voice was getting louder, as he got closer.

“Well I can tell you who I aint, I’m not one of your whores you met at the bar.” She screams at him.

“You’re not?” “That’s where I fuckin found your stupid ass”

“Fuck you Mac” she screams slamming the coffee cup into the sink breaking it. “I have put up with your ass, and that fuckin mouth of yours my whole fuckin life.”

Emily leaves the house, jumping into her car, she needed to get away from him his mouth was pissing her off today. She pulls into the parking lot of the bar, she heads into the bar and orders her a shot and finds a table.

She is on her third beer, when she sees him coming through the door, she shakes her head as he makes his way over to her. She was feeling the alcohol, she was pissed so he was going to listen to her she dint give a damn what he said.

“Get your ass home” Mac demands

“Go to hell” She spits back at him.

“Aw are you still upset about earlier” Mac laughs.

“Fuck you Mac …..why don’t you take your ass back home, I’m so sick of your shit …..and you need to cut your fuckin hair.” She tells him taking a drink of her beer.

Mac motioned for Walter to bring him a drink as he sit down beside her, “Don’t fucking talk to me like that woman”

“Fuck you….. and get the fuck outa here”

“I aint going anywhere”

“God I hate you, hate the way you fuckin talk to me” she mumbles.

“You don’t hate me if you did your ass wouldn’t have stuck around so damn long……and fuck you like the way I talk to you” Mac says his hand on her thigh.

Emily pushes his hand off of her, and leaves the bar and heads home, she knew he was right she didn’t hate him….she loved his stupid ass, she must be fuckin crazy she thought as she pulled into the driveway. She strips her clothes off and jumps into bed, she was surprised to her Mac coming through the door usually when he went to the bar he didn’t come home until the next morning.

“Scoot your ass over”

“Why aint you still at the bar?” she ask.

“My whore left” he laughed.

“Fuck you” she spits turning her back to him.

“You know woman, I didn’t even talk to the whores I brought home, so consider yourself lucky” he says flopping down in the bed beside her.

Emily couldn’t help but grin to herself knowing that in his own fucked up way Mac just told her he cared for her….even if it pissed her off.


End file.
